1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) for operation with a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) of a cable system.
2. Background Art
Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) generally refer to items at a subscriber station that are configured to receiving cable signals, including video and control signals, from a cable service provider. The control signals, which are typically transmitted as Out-Of-Band (OOB) signals, are transferred from a management network to the subscriber station through a Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) of a cable network. The CPE converts the OOB signals to control, application, and configuration signals for providing cable services to a subscriber station.
A need exists for a method and system for OOB messaging between CPE and a CMTS.